


Sunshine and Shadow

by Nadia_Hernandez



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Office Party, Party, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Hernandez/pseuds/Nadia_Hernandez
Summary: A Halloween party at Safe Space Seattle could be just what Macy and her White Lighter need.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Sunshine and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> So stuff has been... heavy and that love quadrilateral is gonna take me a while to untie. I'm gonna do some writing to play with that this week but, until then, here's a sweet little Halloween themed story since Halloween is my favorite holiday.

“So what are we gonna wear to the Safe Space Seattle Halloween party? Are you thinking matching costumes, cause I’m thinking matching costumes.”

Harry shrugs. “I had not planned on attending at all to be honest with you.”

Macy pouts. “Really? Come on. We’ve been working our asses off and you’ve been working your ass off too. We all need some time to decompress and a safe space to do it in. And Triple S is literally the safest space I can think of--it’s even in the name.”

“I’ll be fine,” he says. “Someone needs to monitor the Witch Board. Someone out there might be in trouble… there are alot of strange, often unpleasant things that go stalking on Halloween night and the nights leading up to it and as you have learned the blood of a witch is one valuable commodity in their world.”

Macy sighs. “That is so weird and creepy, you know? I mean, vampires wanting my blood I would expect. I wouldn’t be okay with it, wouldn’t enjoy the knowledge that A.) there are vampires period and B.) they want my blood, but I at least would understand it. I feel like every freaked out demon, ghoul and specter wants it for all these obscure, occult reasons, though, and it just sucks.”

“No, that would be the vampire, again,” Harry says. “Most of the others use a knife, at minimum.”

She giggles and rests her head on his shoulder. “You really know how to make a girl feel better.” She falls silent for a long moment. “That’s why I really think we should all go to the Halloween party together.”

“Beause things want your blood? That would seem to make a more cogent argument for our staying in for possibly the rest of our lives.”

“No,” she says, “because you make me feel better even when things do want my blood. You make me feel safe even when I’m not.”

“If you feel safe when you’re not it isn’t a good thing,” he tells her. “I’d be a poor White Lighter in that case.”

She takes his wrist in her hand and drapes it across her shoulders. “Considering you’re the last White Lighter there isn’t really anyone to compare you favorably or unfavorably to. You’re kind of setting the White Lighter standard out there at the moment.” She curls closer to him. “So it’s good that you’re such a good one.”

“I will let time judge that statement.” He relaxes against her but she can still feel the tension in him. It flows in a current through his slight frame. “Ask me again in a year, if we are still alive. Ask me in a month.”

“I’ll hold you to that--in one month, on Thanksgiving, I’ll force you to admit that you, Harry Greenwood, are an excellent White Lighter.” She kisses his cheek softly. “And I still think that we should go to the Safe Space Halloween party if for no other reason than to keep an eye on Mel and Maggie.”

“They’re going?”

“Yeah. Maggie has been researching MMA fighters--not entirely sure if it’s about the guy at the gym or she just thinks she’ll look cute in boxer braids--and Mel is planning to hand out pamphlets about party safety and how to make Halloween a ‘healthy celebration of sexuality instead of a tool of the patriarchy.’”

“So she’s going to continue doing what she’s done all month?”

“Yeah,” Macy says, “but she’s gonna be dressed as Medusa while she does it this time. We sorta thought it would be a good tribute to a fallen, fellow witch, especially one so misunderstood by everyone else for, like, all time.”

“A good costume,” Harry says. “A good idea. It’s wise for us to be known to the people of Safe Space… not all of them are magickal but most of them are a little bit sensitive, at least, and would make good allies in our war against the darker powers.”

“I agree,” she says. “So it’s settled, then… are we gonna do matching costumes or what? I’ve always liked steampunk, wrench-wench type outfits so I was thinking something like that.  
Maybe we could be airship pirates?”

“What would that entail? A jetpack and eyepatch?”

“It… very well could.”

“I thought a good costume might be that of Sir Launcelot,” Harry says. “The perfect champion, so to speak.”

“Harry, no.” Macy grimaces. “Really? Launcelot violated like, every tenet of every bro-code you guys have.”

“Hence his designation as an Ill-Made Knight, a failure with the potential to do great things.” He closes his eyes and begins to recite, “‘But he grew old, this knight so bold, and o’er his heart a shadow. Fell as he found No spot of ground that looked like El Dorado.’ I always assumed that the seeking knight Launcelot, when I was a child. Childhood was a long time ago for me and I have grown so very, very old. I begin to feel thin at the center.”

“A lot to unpack there,” Macy says. She lays her head on his shoulder. “You know, Launcelot may have been created independently of the adulterous love triangle by Ulrich Von Zatzikhoven and that may have just been an allusion to Tristan by Chretien de Troyes. Not so Ill-Made after all.”

He chuckles, softly. “There are few things so alluring as a woman who can argue the finer points of the historiography of chivalric poetry.”

“A girl has to have something to fall back on if this whole geneticist, Charmed One, elder, savior of the cosmos thing doesn’t work out, you know?”

“I know,” he says. “Although I cannot imagine you ever failing at anything.”

“Just tell that to Sara, or any of the others on my chalkboard. I fail at a lot of things.”

“Tell it to Layla, or anyone else you have saved,” he says. “I may be an Ill-Made Knight but you are a warrior queen.”

She smiles, a little. “Warrior queen… I like that. Maybe that could be a good Halloween costume?”

“I think that it would be an easy one to support.” They fall quiet for a moment. Finally he says, “What is this pressing urge to celebrate the holiday? Were you so enamoured of it last year?”

“I’ve always loved Halloween, ever since I was a little girl,” she says. “It was a chance to dress up, to be something different, someone different, someone who wasn’t Macy the Amazing and Perfect Little Girl, or the Model Minority, for just a few minutes.”

“I think I can understand,” he says. “In subject if not in detail. Think of it this way, though--I can imagine no better costume for a child than Macy the Warrior Queen, nor a better example for her to follow.”

“Thanks Harry,” she says. “And thanks for listening to me.”

“I always will,” he says. “In sunshine and in shadow.”

“Hmm?”

“Just something that we ill-made knights say. What say we find supper and work on a costume worthy of the warrior queen?”

“In a few minutes,” she says. “But let’s just sit here a little while.”

And so they do, until strength fails them at length and both of them fall asleep in each other’s arms. The costume will have to wait until their nap is over, and so shall the search for El Dorado.


End file.
